SunClan/History
SunClan History The Beginning SunClan began as five cats, Sunny, Meg, Harper, Whistle, and Lark all fled a collapsing building weakened by fire and earthquakes. They sought refuge in the forest but were chased off by other cats who saw them as trespassers. Eventually though, the cats' leader, Toyotomi, had died, and Sunny stepped up as leader. She chose her best friend Meg as her right-hand (paw?) cat, and Whistle as someone who could take care of the sick and injured. Eventually they took on the names of the cats before them, Clan cats that queens and elders spoke of, thought of to be only legend. Sunny took up the name Sunface, naming each of the cats in the group. Meg became Runningfoot. Harper became Highleap. Whistle became Whistlesong, and Lark became Larkflight. However, one day, Sunface went hunting and was attacked by a bunch of cats, coming home seriously injured. They now understood the importance of "nine lives" that they had earlier dismissed and so Sunface, now Sunstar, continued to leader her Clan wisely for the most part of her days. ------------------------------ Sunstar renamed her Clan SunClan (because she's very humble) and moved her Clan deeper into the forest, settling for the scorching moors that warmed their pelts. Not a lot of the cats complained, as the biting winds of leaf-bare cut into their short pelts. Out here, they were better suited for the slightly chilly leaf-bares and unbearable greenleafs of the sandy moors. She kicked out two cats that were trying to gain power for themselves, and established Runningfoot as deputy and Whistlesong as medicine cat. Immediately Whistlesong began learning of all the remedies of the moor, as well as learning from the others. Unfortunately, Sunstar found herself confronted with her first conflict when Sandwhisker and Olivepaw were found dead by the AshClan border. Her fury at her friend and apprentice being murdered overwhelmed her rational side and she stormed into the AshClan camp with her friends, kidnapping two young apprentices, one senior warrior, and three kits. One of her lives was taken, and she managed to injure Ashstar a bit. She returned the captives after a storm of protest from her Clanmates, and tried to maintain a good relationship with the bloodthirsty leader. ------------------------------ Brackenstar took up the position of leader after Sunstar's death (by drowning) and he reorganized the Clan. Usually, mentors would choose their apprentices, and whoever was the least popular apprentice got a lousy mentor, or the other way around. However, Brackenstar decided that he and the deputy would consult on these matters, and announced it to the Gathering. A few cats protested, but the decision was made. Mentors would be assigned to the apprentice based on the leader and deputy's will. Also, he set a time for when medicine cats absolutely had to get an apprentice: at 4 years or 48 moons old. If they died before then, welp, they probably should've been more productive and proactive. He had no tolerance for disloyalty, and placed punishments for breaking any part of the warrior code. Brackenstar did not want his young Clan to get involved in any fights, as they were still trying to consolidate the gains they had made under the leadership of Sunstar. So he backed out of any fights that did not interest him, and only fought as needed. Some saw this as weakness, or cowardice. However, this benefited SunClan, and during Brackenstar's reign they lost only four cats to battle. Unfortunately, this meant that SunClan's battle skills had somewhat deteriorated, so when SoulClan attacked, Brackenstar lost his ninth life, and many cats grew bitter about this loss. Cherrybranch, the deputy, became leader and decided that battle skills were also an important part of Clan life, and told his Clanmates that they were to be trained in both hunting and battle skills. This continues to this day. ------------------------------ Toyotomi's only daughter, Ishida, took up Rile as a mate. They had two kits, Olivekit and Quailkit. Olivekit was killed as an apprentice but Quailkit's line continued through and is now in Hawkpool. Brackenstar broke one part of the warrior code, and took another Clan's medicine cat as a mate, though she died while kitting. He took in all four kits as his own, naming them Icekit, Meadowkit (after his mate), Beekit, and Splashkit. Beekit became Beethorn and one of her descendants is Wolfstorm. Burnfeather and Firepoppy are descended from one of Brackenstar's second litter with another she-cat, a tom named Blazescar. After Riverstar's death, Echostar became leader and named Rockwing as deputy. Snowleaf became medicine cat after her mentor died, and took on Hawkpool (then Hawkpaw) as an apprentice. Rockwing died in a battle and Wolfstorm became the new deputy. Territories Sandy Moors SunClan embraces the light and doesn't mind the heat, and they are in the dry hills and moors of the forest. They stretch as far as the sand does, only incorporating a tiny bit of forest. Their only plants are shrubs and short trees, and their dens are mostly bramble and feathers. Past Territories They used to live in the undergrowth by the river before Sunstar decided to move them to the moor. Geyser and her friends lived there because they liked having the view of the river, and because their pelts were thicker and fluffier. Afterwards, they started breeding with other cats, and long-pelted cats became less and less common. Now the short-pelted cats reside on the hot hills of SunClan territory. Famous Battles The Battle of the Clans MORE TO BE ADDED Border Skirmishes SunClan cats are typically more jumpy and suspicious, so anything can set them off. Normally, it's SunClan who starts it, because they are easily provoked. Unfortunately, this means younger, more mischievous cats usually set them off on purpose because quote: "It's funny." It's not so funny when SunClan cats rip out their pelts and sink their teeth into their backs. Known Leaders & Deputies Sunstar - She is the first proper leader of SunClan and organized them into a Clan, seeking advice from the older cats and StarClan. Somewhat arrogant and easily provoked, she launched her Clan into a series of battles that surprisingly, did not end up with many losses for SunClan. Towards the end of her life she became increasingly paranoid and ended up having many she believed to be disloyal to her kept prisoner or executed, and only trusted Runningfoot, her deputy. After Runningfoot's death, she went mad, killing anyone related to the deputy and their best friends, and left all the work to the new deputy, Brackenwillow, a capable, young, smart tom. He became the next leader after Sunstar, her mind twisted with grief, launched herself into a fast flowing river and drowned. She never took a mate or had kits. Brackenstar - Brackenstar was the leader after Sunstar. Son of Cindersplash and Branchwind, he was quiet and reserved but highly intelligent, he observed everything he thought to be wrong with the Clan. wip Runningfoot - wip Rockwing - wip -------------- Echostar - Echostar is the current leader of SunClan. wip Wolfstorm - She is SunClan's current deputy, and is a sarcastic, skilled, she-cat. However, she sometimes doubts herself because of her unexpected litter, and thinks she can't make decisions properly. Wolfstorm never wanted the position of deputy, because she thinks she can't be trusted with such power and influence. Known Medicine Cats Whistlesong - He is a smart tom who sometimes gets lost in his thoughts, but knows exactly what to do and how to do it. An odd thing about him is he is pretty squeamish when dealing with injuries or puking cats or kitting queens. At first he had to steel his nerves and just do it, but then his apprentice Nettlepaw was able to do those things, while he just treated the non-puking sick. He died at a really old age when he went to stretch his paws and slipped on a pile of sick Nettletail forgot to clean up and fell hard, dying a couple minutes afterward. Brightfeather - wip -------------- Snowleaf - She is a quiet but not shy(she just has a soft voice)she-cat. She also comes with good memory and smartness. She is nice and friendly but can be stern when need to be, especially when treating cats. She has a love for bird meat and her apprentice Hawkpool. Hawkpool - wip wip Important Ancients Geyser - A she-cat that first formed the loose band of cats that would later be known as SunClan when she and three other cats got lost in the forest. They learned how to hunt and soon recruited more cats as time went on. Sharp - A she-cat that got lost with Geyser and two others who's names have been lost to history. Toyotomi - The first "leader" of the loose band of cats he joined when he and Catherine were seeking refuge from an abusive Twoleg. He was strong, but more a diplomatic tom. Often when the cats sought a way for peace he put out ideas that would benefit everyone. It made him seem like a benevolent leader but he just didn't want to have to deal with petty arguments all the time. He also believed that having more outside cats would make them weaker so he wouldn't let any more cats in. Toyotomi valued one's status instead of their competence, which is something that would drive him and Catherine apart. He was killed by a falling branch minutes after being driven away by his son Lynx and another tom named Panther. Catherine - Toyotomi's mate and a fierce fighter, often planning most of the group's strategies in war time. She had a whole band of cats assigned to her as "warriors," and promoted them based on their skill, rather than by their status. This made Toyotomi get mad at her, and they broke up as a result. Eventually Toyotomi took control away from Catherine and made all the decisions himself. However, their son, Lynx, teamed up with his nemesis Panther to drive away Toyotomi, who died a couple minutes after being exiled. (hit by a falling branch) Then they killed Catherine so they could take control of their group, and planned to call it the Panthlynx Group. Lynx - Co-leader of the Panthlynx Group, which ended when Sunny (Sunstar) came and kicked him out of power. He and Panther moved out only to form another group. wip Panther - Co-leader of the Panthlynx Group, which ended when Sunny (Sunstar) came and kicked him out of power. He and Lynx moved out only to form another group. wip Traditions *Every year, on the (approximate) anniversary of Sunstar's death, SunClan cats stand on each side of the river that killed the first leader, and the current leader drops a shiny stone into the river, while the medicine cat says, "This is the nth year of Sunstar's death. Sunstar was the founder of our Clan, representing bravery, courage, and loyalty. We shall remember her always." This is done every year to pay homage to the dead founder. (Sunstar doesn't like rivers, and is always chewing her claws, wondering if some cat will fall in.) *SunClan cats may have admired Brackenstar when he was alive, but now that he is dead, they don't. Every six moons apprentices are taken to his grave to spit on it. The shrine is in SoulClan territory, and they do this so they never forget what toll Brackenstar's neutrality took on them. (Brackenstar does not appreciate his Clanmates spitting on his grave.) Category:Clans